Martians Don't Surrender
by lightNdarkangel
Summary: <html><head></head>Everyone knows Rei is stubborn and she never surrenders, but the senshi of love has a plan to force the Martian to wave that white flag.</html>
1. The Board is Set

**Disclaimer: I don't live in Japan, although I'd like to, so I can't possibly be Naoko Takeuchi…which means I can't possibly own Sailor Moon. Oh how I'd like to though…**

**A/N: So…I had this sudden idea while playing Call of Duty with my sister. I was yelling at her to surrender, to which she replied that she would never surrender. Thus this idea was born because of course, Martians don't surrender. And in a lot of the stories I've read, all good mind you, I liked them all, Rei is the dominant one. So with my idea of never surrender, I wanted Minako to take charge and use her minx powers on Rei. What will it take for Rei to surrender to Minako? Well, we'll have to find out. Granted, this is my first fic like this, so any suggestions and ideas are very welcome. And if it's not up to par, that's why; just help me out a little. I'm trying! **

**Warning: If you don't like senshi girl/girl love, then don't read on and don't get mad at me if you do anyway and get offended. I warned you fair and square.**

**~Martians Don't Surrender~**

**Chapter One: The Board is Set**

"Stupid exams," Aino Minako, a usually boisterous blonde, muttered as she meandered slowly down the road towards the shrine. "I hate studying."

At this moment, all she really wanted to do was go get some ice cream and maybe hang out at the arcade for a little while, anything but focus on math equations, history, and biology. The blonde sighed almost able to hear Ami's voice in her head. _If you get bad marks on another test, Mina-chan, _Ami warned.

"I'm going to fail at life," Mina finished with a shrug.

Not that she wasn't already set in that department. The only thing she seemed to be really good at was a) failing at life, b) falling out of love, and c) matchmaking everyone else. She'd even coaxed Ami-chan out of her shell and gotten her to go on a date with Mako-chan. But no luck on getting her own self a date.

For the record, she blamed Aphrodite for cursing her to love the one person she couldn't have. Mars. If anyone was a straight laced senshi who would never deviate from the mission, it was Rei-chan. Rei-chan never let anything distract her from what she wanted. Problem was, Minako had no idea what the miko wanted.

Rei was one big mystery wrapped in a paradox shrouded in a conundrum, and veiled in an enigma. It was bordering on ridiculous. Minako just needed something to spark the miko's interest and then... Minako's thoughts raced with the possibilities. Still, she had no idea where to start, and plotting out how to get under Rei-chan's skin was already draining her energy. And since she was working so hard, why shouldn't she have some fun time at the arcade? Studying could wait for a little while…right?

Having justified herself, Minako turned and strolled towards the arcade with much more bounce in her step. Just one or two games and then she'd head to the shrine. It wouldn't take that long.

"I won!" a familiar voice screamed as Mina reached for the door. "I beat you so bad Rei!"

Minako's eyebrows arched as she entered the arcade to Usagi's delighted squeals. The princess was dancing around the sullen miko beaming brightly. Judging from Rei's expression, she wasn't enjoying Usagi's victory dance nearly as much.

"I let you win," Rei muttered rising to her feet. "I don't like this game anyway."

Somehow, Minako seriously doubted that. Rei didn't lose at anything. It was physically impossible for the Martian to admit defeat and probably fatal for her to surrender. The fact that she had lost brought a giddy smirk to Minako's face. This proved that Rei wasn't perfect, that occasionally things didn't go her way.

"In showdown arcade, Usagi is the winner!" Minako said playfully in her best announcer voice.

"Oh great, double teamed by the dynamic blonde duo," Rei scowled as she locked eyes with Minako.

"Oh Rei, give it up," Mina grinned elbowing the raven haired girl in the ribs.

"Nope," Rei replied calmly. "I didn't lose."

"What a poor sport," Usagi shrugged walking over to Mina's side as Rei marched out of the arcade. "Think we better follow her to make sure she doesn't do anything destructive?"

"Probably, besides we're already going to get the lecture from Ami-chan about being late."

"Great," Usagi mumbled linking her arm through Minako's.

"We'll just have to tell her we were busy accepting Rei's surrender," Mina suggested as the pair headed after Rei.

"Doubtful," Usagi shrugged as they walked along. "Martians don't surrender, especially one's named Rei. And even if she did, she probably kill you right after."

Minako laughed knowing Usagi was probably right. Still, this gave her an idea. "I bet I could make her surrender."

Usagi snorted looking at Minako in disbelief. "Hello earth to Mina-chan!"

"Trust me, Usa-chan, everyone has a weakness."

"Except Rei."

"Oh she has one, I just have to figure out what it is, and when I do, Rei-chan will be all mine," Minako mused imagining her hands running all over the miko's skin.

Oh, Rei was so not going to approve of what she had in mind, but she wasn't the incarnation of the Goddess of Love for nothing.

~SM~

"You guys are late, again," Ami chided in a mother hen tone. "I swear, you couldn't focus if it killed you."

"Depends on what we're supposed to be focusing on," Minako murmured softly sending a pointed look Rei's direction.

The miko scowled again and looked away. This was her house and there was no way she was going to let Minako mess with her head like this. Not that it took much to set her mind racing. She was slightly worried though. The moment the blonde duo had walked into the room, Rei had sensed something was up. As if the devious smile plastered on Minako's face wasn't enough evidence to the fact.

Her guard only went up went the blonde sat down next to her purposely brushing her thigh. _Well…fuck. _Rei thought as tremors arced up her back. How was she supposed to concentrate now? What was Mina-chan up to? This was stupid. Everyone knew Minako loved to chase the boys, so why was she doing this to Rei? Why was she making things so hard? What had changed?

Rei cleared her throat and tried her best to focus on her history notes. Unfortunately they were a lot less interesting than the affair going on between Minako's tongue and her pencil eraser. Hell, Rei wanted to be that eraser. She wanted Mina's tongue exploring her body; she wanted to explore Mina with her own.

She glanced at the others wondering if they could feel how hot it was in here, even her own skin felt too constricting. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was pretty damn sure Mina was behind it.

"You okay Rei-chan?" Makoto asked looking slightly worried. "You look like you're choking."

"I'm fine," the Martian replied a bit too quickly. "I just need something to drink. Anyone else thirsty?"

As she waited for the others to decide, she felt a scrap of paper flutter across her leg. She scooped it up and read in Minako's slightly slopping cursive something that confirmed her suspicions.

_Do you surrender now Rei-chan?_

Taking a deep breath, the miko crumpled the note and shoved it into her bag. Surrender? What was the Venusian up to?

"I'll just go get those drinks," she mumbled rising shakily to her feet.

"Hurry back," Minako practically purred at her.

A vein pulsed in her temple, but no one else seemed affected. Was this just in her head? Well, that wouldn't explain the liquid heat in her gut. As she struggled towards the door, her foot caught on the edge of the table sending her crashing back down. Immediately, her cheeks went brilliant red.

"Falling for me already?" Mina whispered. Or was it just her imagination?

Rei leapt back up to her feet quickly smoothing out her skirt, that had ridden up in the process.

"Well, that was…um…graceful," Mako-chan said trying to stifle a giggle.

"And you call me ditzy," Usagi said bursting into a fit of laughter.

The miko turned without a word and stomped into the kitchen. What the hell was wrong with her? Away from the senshi of love, her mind cleared a little and the almost painful heat in the base of her stomach alleviated slightly.

"Holy shit," she murmured taking a series of deep breaths. "Calm down Rei, just calm down."

After a few minutes of composing herself, she grabbed the tray of drinks and steeled herself to head back. Without so much as looking at Minako, she handed everyone else their drinks, and returned to her seat careful not to touch the blonde senshi. _So far so good, _she thought sipping her ice water.

Moments later another not found its way into her lap. Hesitantly, Rei unfolded it and gulped as she read the content. That liquid heat was back in full force now.

_No white flag, Reiko, but you're wearing white panties, how appropriate. _

Rei balled the note up into her fist quickly. She glanced over at Mina, who was smirking brightly back at her. _What the fuck? _Rei mouthed at her.

Mina merely shrugged and went back to sucking on her eraser. Oh hell no. She was not going to get away with this so easily. Rei would make sure of that.

_You want to play Minako? Oh I'll play, _the Martian thought mischievously. _I don't know what you're up to, but I can play dirty too._

**A/N: SQUEE! Er…sorry about that. I just really like this so far. I'm a bit hesitant just because I haven't done this before, but I am excited too. So please constructive criticism only. I'm excited to know what you think and hear any ideas you have to bring poor Reiko to her knees. Hehehe. This is going to be fun.**


	2. Your Move Reiko

**Disclaimer: My sister says I'm still not the owner of any of the senshi… Well, dammit.**

**A/N: Yay! I finished the next chapter! I was going to post it yesterday, but by the time I got home from work, my thoughts were focused solely on sleeping. So I postponed it to this morning. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you all, you're amazing! I swear every time I get a review my brain overloads with joy. Weird I know, but what can ya do? So I wasn't sure what I was going to do in this chapter at first, and then it hit me. I hope it hits you in the right way too. Cause I rather like it despite all its flawedness… So read, enjoy, and as always ideas, suggestions, and reviews are loved!**

**Chapter Two: Your Move Reiko**

Today was the day. Today, Rei had to counter Minako's scandalous move from yesterday. The miko had spent a small portion of the night plotting out ways to make the blonde submit to her. The rest of the evening until dawn had been spent playing out those very schemes in her mind, which naturally meant she hadn't had much in the way of sleep. To be honest, it wasn't like she was in dire need of it. It was impossible to be tired when her whole body was tingling with anticipation.

Minako was going to wish she'd never aroused this Martian.

With a smug smirk, the miko smoothed out her short red skirt, one she specifically remembered that Minako liked. The skirt, with her white button down shirt, which could be considered a size too small, was assuredly going to catch a certain blonde's attention. If that odango-head ever bothered to show up instead of being late as usual. If they weren't on time for this movie, there was a chance she wouldn't get to sit by Minako.

"Gomen Rei-chan!" Usagi said zipping around the corner. "I didn't mean to be late."

"You're not late just yet Usa-chan," Rei replied amiably. She was too excited to fret that much. "We'll just have to walk fast."

Usagi nodded agreeably. "I'm glad you decided to come. I didn't think chick flicks were your thing though."

They weren't. All chick flicks were formulaic and completely predictable, but Rei would sit through this one if it meant getting even with Minako. She could handle it this one time. Besides at least this one had some action involved.

"How could I disappoint you?" Rei smiled at the blonde. "You and Mina-chan have been talking about this movie for weeks."

"I know!" Usagi gushed clinging onto the Martian's arm. "Even Ami's excited. She's been waiting for this since before Minako and me."

Rei nodded. She'd known that the normally calm and quiet water senshi had been dying to go to this movie. Makoto, on the other hand felt just about the same as the miko when it came to girly movies, but she was going just because Ami had asked her to. This was nearly the same reasoning behind Rei putting herself through two hours of torture as well. Of course, Rei didn't exactly plan on watching the movie.

"You might even like it," Usagi said pulling Rei out of her musings.

Rei shrugged noncommittally as they approached the theater. Makoto, Ami, and Minako were already waiting near the ticket booth. It didn't escape Rei's notice how Minako's eyes seemed to drink her in. The miko took several deep breaths unwilling to let her knees buckle. _Remember Rei, _she thought, _you're going to get to Minako today, not the other way around. _

It would've been much easier if Minako wasn't wearing skinny jeans and a tight fitting skirt that was aptly emblazoned with the phrase heartbreaker. _Fuck…does she dress to torment me? _Rei thought irritably. Then again, hadn't she done exactly the same?

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show," Minako grinned broadly in Rei's direction. "Glad you did though."

_You won't be shortly, _Rei mused smugly. "Me too."

"Come on guys, we'd better get a seat," Ami interrupted impatiently. "Granted there's any left."

As Ami had predicted, the theater was nearly packed. There was no way all five of them were going to be able to sit together.

"Well, there's two in the back and three in the next row," Usagi whispered after she'd scoped out the rest of the theater. "I guess we'll have to divide and conquer."

"Mina-chan and I'll take the back," Rei volunteered quickly ignoring the odd look Minako was giving her.

"Suit yourself," Ami shrugged taking Mako-chan's hand and pulling her into the next row with Usagi.

They took their seats as the previews began to roll. Rei kept her hands in her lap, just biding her time. She wanted to drag out Minako's torture as long as she could. The raven haired senshi glanced over at the blonde next to her. The blonde seemed engrossed in the opening scene of the movie. _Perfect, _Rei smirked waiting for the chance to make her move.

It didn't take long. After about fifteen minutes, Minako leaned forward to whisper something to Usagi who was sitting in front of her. Rei quickly lifted the arm rest that was between them and snaked her arm around behind the love senshi.

"I'm taking my payback now," she whispered nearly inaudibly as Minako leaned back into her arm.

Mina's eyes went wide, but she didn't protest. Encouraged, Rei slipped her hand beneath the Venusian's silly shirt. Rei's fingers quickly pushed the restraining bra aside giving her full access. Rei deftly brushed her fingers slowly along Minako's nipple. Minako was extremely sensitive to her fingertips, Rei noted deviously. She was going to make full use of that knowledge.

"Now that I have you at full attention, commander," Rei murmured seductively in Mina's ear.

Minako's back arched as her fingers clenched down on Rei's thigh. Grinning, the fire senshi teased her nipple into a very alert response.

"Reiko," Minako mumbled softly, her voice hazy.

"Shhh, we wouldn't want to ruin the end of the movie for anyone."

"But…"

Rei ignored the blonde's protest and nipped at her ear. "This is only my fingers, Mina-chan; imagine what I could be doing with my mouth."

The slightest of whimpers escaped Minako's lips as Rei sucked on her earlobe. _Oh this is too easy, _the miko thought triumphantly. Minako's hand tried in vain to slide up Rei's thigh beneath her skirt as Rei's fingers quickened their pace.

Rei chuckled tugging her ear with her teeth. "Naughty naughty," she scolded flicking her tongue along Minako's entire ear. "This is payback for yesterday remember? You don't get to play."

"Rei," Minako choked out as the miko grabbed her hand and tangled their fingers together. "They're going to hear us."

"Not if you can keep it down," Rei replied trailing her lips down Minako's jaw bone.

Her lips moved down hovering just above Mina's jugular. How she wanted to mark Mina as her own, for everyone to see. After a moment's deliberation, she moved on. Oh she would mark the Venusian, but not just yet.

"Do you surrender to me Venus?" she whispered huskily against her neck.

The blonde didn't answer immediately, and it was obvious to Rei that it was taking all her self-control to hold back. _Don't worry, Mina-chan, when we're alone I won't make you moan, I'll make you scream for me. _

As the movie neared the end, Rei waited patiently for Minako's submission, but the love senshi surprised her. Minako turned and captured Rei's lips in a breath taking kiss. Her tongue teased at Rei's mouth for entrance. Stunned, Rei almost granted it as Mina toyed with the waist of her skirt, sensually brushing her fingers along the length of Rei's abs.

"I'm not that easy, Mars," she murmured against the miko's lips, "but nice try. Just try to remember next time, I'm the goddess of love and lust, and you're playing in my territory, pyro."

Rei couldn't deny the shivers that traced her spine as Minako pulled back into her seat and pulled the arm rest back between them. All she could think about was the slow burn that seemed to get worse with every pounding beat of her heart. _I want to kiss her again. _The thought chased itself around in circles as Minako watched the movie screen, a knowing smile gracing her lips. Those lips that Rei was having a hard time not attacking.

How had her plan backfired so suddenly? Mina-chan certainly didn't seem to be suffering, which had been the point all along. So when had it gone wrong? When had the smug woman next to her turned the tables?

"You might want to ditch the stunned expression," Mina chuckled suddenly. "You look like you've lost your mind."

"What?" Rei choked out finally managing to tear her eyes away from the blonde.

Oh, the movie was over. Now was the point where she was supposed to get up and head back out into reality, proclaiming the stupidity of chick flicks, which was hard to do when she hadn't watched any more than the first twenty minutes or so.

"So what did you think Rei-chan?'" Makoto asked diverting her attention from the way Minako was fiddling with her hair.

Rei shrugged trying to play it cool. "It was a chick flick, but alright I guess." Hell if that wasn't the vaguest answer ever invented.

But it wasn't honestly her fault. Minako was the one to blame here. Minako was the one who had gotten her all hot and bothered. Minako was the one who had her heart feeling like it was going to break a rib with its hectic drumming. Minako was the one who left her breathless. Minako was the one who made Rei weak in the knees.

Hell, Minako was everything, but that didn't mean Rei could just let her win. It would go against nature to surrender so easily. But if anyone could make her do it, it would be Mina. That girl was her damn weakness.

**A/N: So there it is, in all it's steamy goodness, which still isn't the best I know. I'm still working on being more…I don't know what. Tips anyone? Hehehe poor Rei thinks she's winning and then bam! Can't say as I'm not totally rooting for Minako though, cause that would be lie. Eh, who knew Rei didn't like chick flicks? It just seemed to make sense at the time that she would only suffer through them because the others do, and she'd most certainly do it for Mina-chan. Then again, Rei would do mostly anything for Mina-chan. Mwahahaha! So please review and let me hear any suggestions and such. I mentally hug each one of you when you review!**


	3. Reverse Psychology

**Disclaimer: It's barely in the mid to high-forties though it's May and I most assuredly don't own Sailor Moon. What a sad, sad day…**

**A/N: Well, admittedly I was having minor troubles with this chapter at first, but suddenly as I was working diligently on some artwork I've been procrastinating finishing (though I promised a friend it would be complete and ready to frame or whatever already :P my bad) it came to me. At which point I promptly jumped up and fist pumped the air screaming yes at the top of my lungs. My sister, who was the only other person around, ran into my room and stared at me in horror. 'I thought you were having a seizure!' was what she yelled at me before storming out of my room in annoyance. Oh well… I'm still really happy about this chapter regardless. It's a little shaky at the beginning, but by the end….oh hells yes. I am appeased. Hopefully you will be too. I wasn't sure of it, but now I quite enjoy it. By the way, I know I said I'd post this last night, but my wireless router decided that it hates me and turned off, so I couldn't connect to the internet. So I was forced to wait until this morning… **

**The song used is E.T. by Katy Perry in case you wanted to go listen to it or whatnot. **

**Chapter 3: Reverse Psychology**

"So Mina-chan, any closer to getting the white flag from Rei-chan?" Usagi asked with a chuckle as the two blondes got ready for a night of dancing and karaoke.

"Well, you could say that," Minako smirked fondly remembering Rei's hands on her.

Rei's move at the theater had been a very welcome surprise, but one that Mina should've seen coming. Fortunately, it had given her several ideas on how to use Rei's stubbornness and temper against her. She really was having too much fun with this.

"What's your plan for tonight?" Usagi went on completely oblivious to Minako's rather dirty thoughts. "What're you going to do, out sing Rei?"

"Not exactly," she replied vaguely.

She did intend to make Rei sing, but not any song that Usagi would know. Minako took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as heat zinged through her. Fuck, it was getting harder to tease Rei without driving herself mad. The incident at the movie had used up nearly all of her self-control. She had wanted to badly to take Rei right then and there, despite the close proximity of the other girls and the packed theater. She wanted Rei to sing her name in every octave from low to high, so she could follow right after her.

"-know how you're going to beat her."

"What?" Mina started.

"I said, I don't know how you think you can beat a Martian at anything."

"It's easy," Mina grinned with a wave of her hand. "You just have to string her along and let her think she's got the upper hand, and then I play my winning hand. It's all about having a good poker face." _And then just when Rei thinks she's won, I'll make her scream out my name so the whole world can hear it._

"Whatever you say, Mina-chan," Usagi shrugged, "I just don't think it's as easy as you say."

"Venusians are very persuasive, princess."

~SM~

"Hey Rei, you want a go?" Minako asked the miko in a low drawl as Mako and Ami finished their karaoke duet.

"What?" Rei choked on her drink.

"Karaoke," the blonde grinned nodding her head towards the temporarily vacant stage. "What did you think I meant?"

"Um…nothing," Rei replied her cheeks going a deep cherry color. "But I don't sing."

"Everyone can sing, Reiko," Mina coaxed taking a sip of her drink.

Rei shook her head and turned her attention to Ami and Mako. Minako shook her head having expected this reaction. Rei was obviously still annoyed with her over the theater incident. The miko had thought she was bringing Minako to her knees, but then the tables had turned. And being the Martian that she was, she was still pouting over it.

"Suit yourself, Rei-chan," Mina grinned finishing her Sex on the Beach before jumping to her feet.

"Here we go," Mako-chan grinned watching the blonde saunter towards the stage. "I hope you're prepared Rei-chan."

Rei watched the Venusian take the stage. There was no way Minako was going to get the advantage over her today.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome back to the stage, Aino Minako!" the dj announced to the excited audience.

Rei rolled her eyes, not about to be swayed so easily. Just because Minako had become a superstar around here, did not mean she was about to fall all over her like a rabid fan girl. Even if the miko was feeling slightly hungry for Minako's skin, she had a much better grip on herself tonight.

"You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?" Minako began singing her eyes riveting on Rei in the crowd. "Your touch magnetizing feels like I am floating leaves my body glowing."

For the second time, Rei choked on her drink. So much for her grip. This was not fair, and she needed Minako to stop already. She needed Minako to stop partly because her own body was demanding that she drag the Venusian off the stage and ravage her on the dance floor, and partly because she wanted Mina all to herself. She didn't want to share with anyone, let alone a packed karaoke bar.

"You should've just sang with her Rei-chan," Ami chuckled lacing her fingers with Mako-chan's. "You brought this on yourself."

_Fuck, they're right, _Rei thought in annoyance. There was no way she was going to admit it to them though.

"They say, be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lover, different DNA. They don't understand you," Mina sang glancing at Rei as she pulled the nearest guy up onto the stage and danced with him. She had no idea who he was, and she really didn't care. He was just a tool to make Rei burst a blood vessel, which seemed to be working. "You're from a whole 'nother world, a different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go. Lead me into the light."

Watching Minako pull the young college frat boy onto the stage had Rei's blood boiling. Some inner part of her knew that it was the exact reaction Minako wanted out of her, but she couldn't help it. _Minako is mine, _her mind raged possessively.

"Don't be so easy." A hand rested on her arm, pulling her back down into her seat. Rei briefly wondered when she had risen to her feet, as she turned to face Haruka. Since when had the outer senshi joined them? "It's what she wants you know."

"I know," Rei growled looking away from Haruka.

"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction," Minako danced seductively. "Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial."

"Stop squirming," Haruka whispered reasonably. "Two can play at jealousy you know."

Rei nodded deceptively draping her arm over Usagi. Usagi was firmly set on Mamo-chan, Rei knew all too well, but that hadn't stopped her from playing the field during the Silver Millennium. Rei had once had a crush on the princess, but she'd let it go and settled for a more platonic love between them as it was obvious Endymion was her soul mate.

"Um…Rei-chan?" Usagi whispered noticing the miko's eyes were firmly locked on Minako.

"Just help me out this one time odango-head. Please?"

"Sure, but are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Nope."

Up on stage, Minako watched as Rei turned to Usagi and firmly kissed her. _Mine, _her brain screamed out almost forcing her to stop mid-song. Rei knew exactly what she was up to and now she was playing it against her. Minako almost cried out as a firm ache settled between her legs. _Fuck me, _she thought involuntarily. _Literally._

"I wanna walk on your wave length and be there when you vibrate. For you I'll risk it all," she belted out wanting Rei to just look at her. "Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial."

Minako finished her song, and stepped down from the stage. The frat boy tried once to follow her. Mina shook her head and quickly blew him off. As he slunk back off to his friends, Minako approached the senshi's table. Rei was still tangling her tongue with Usagi much to the amusement of Haruka and Makoto.

"Interesting song choice," Michiru smiled up at her.

"Hey Michiru," Minako greeted the aqua haired senshi with a rather forced smile.

"Have fun with Mr. Frat Boy?" Haruka said turning her attention to the blonde. "Because I think you broke his heart."

"I just wanted to have some fun," Minako replied her voice sounding hoarse. _I wanted to have some fun with Reiko, dammit._

"Right," Haruka nodded not believing a word. "Well I ordered another round of drinks for us. Another Sex on the Beach for you."

Minako smiled at Haruka trying to ignore the raw heat between her legs at the mention of sex. She wasn't entirely sure if Haruka was trying to help Rei mess with her or what, but either way that was the effect it was having. Especially with Rei and their princess locking lips less than a foot away.

She was supposed to be toying with Rei, not the other way around. But at the moment, she would bet that she was aching a lot more than the fire senshi was. Part of her wanted to reach over and rip Usagi away from Rei. The thought wasn't a good one. She was supposed to protect the princess, not beat the shit out of her every time she happened to touch Rei. _My Rei, _her mind growled in fierce response. Wasn't it a little early to be so possessive over the miko? Still, she tried to look passive as Rei eased up on Usagi for a moment.

"I'll be back," Rei explained gesturing to the bathroom. She glanced once at Minako who was doing everything within her power to keep the scowl off of her face. The death grip the blonde had on her glass was giving her away completely.

The miko walked triumphantly to the bathroom feeling Minako's cerulean blue eyes track her the whole way. It certainly hadn't escaped her notice the look that her commander had flashed their princess. It had rather amused her in fact. So the Venusian could in fact get violently jealous, it was excellent knowledge to have. It would certainly teach her not to fuck with Rei's bitchy side.

Rei sighed splashing cold water onto her face. There was no way she could go back out there and pull Usagi back into the middle of this. Even if Mina had started the jealousy war, it was between the two of them. Though technically it wasn't the best idea to put anyone in her crosshairs, Usagi was the worst choice of anyone.

Knowing she would have to go back out and face the agitated love senshi eventually, Rei flipped the faucet off and turned to leave plowing right into Minako. Were her senses that dulled?

Minako didn't give her time to process as she shoved Rei up against the wall in the far stall. Her fingers deftly latched the door behind her as she crushed her lips against the Martian's.

"You're mine," she growled pinning Rei's hands above her head.

"I never agreed-" Rei began before Minako hungrily attacked her lips again.

"We'll see about that," the Venusian murmured pulling Rei's bottom lip between her teeth. "Don't talk."

"I didn't know Venusians could get so jealous," Rei provoked the blonde rather haphazardly. "It's kind of nice to know you're not so perfe-"

Mina quickly silenced her with an aggressive kiss as she forced the miko's shirt upward. Surprised by the volatile reaction, Rei didn't think to fight her.

"What'd I just say?" Minako asked calmly though her voice was on edge. When Rei didn't respond, she grinned wickedly. "That's much better."

Any coherent thought in Rei's mind quickly dissolved as Mina kissed her very alert breast and circled her tongue around her sensitive nipple.

"Fuck…me…" the miko choked out feeling her heartbeat go from zero to sixty in point seven seconds.

"Oh not just yet, Reiko," Mina whispered as she moved down Rei's toned abs while keeping her free hand rhythmically kneading the fire senshi's breast.

Her other hand was quite busy pulling at the strip of leather holding Rei's jeans up around her hips. Once she'd maneuvered the pesky jeans down just past Rei's hips, she quickly turned her attention to toying with the band of her panties.

"Minako," Rei muttered her voice no more than a low warning.

"If you're going to say anything other than you surrender to me, then don't bother. You're under my command remember?"

"I…" Rei struggled against the blonde. She was not going to be ordered into submission, by her leader or anyone else. Maybe she could be cowed in battle by Venus, but not in the bathroom of the karaoke bar by Minako. "No…"

"What did you say, Reiko?"

"I said no," Rei repeated trying to fight her need.

"No, huh?" Minako echoed nonchalantly. "Funny, because that's not what your body says."

With no warning, Minako was on her feet crashing her mouth against her Martian's lips, deftly sinking tangling their tongues. Her fingers slipped easily beneath Rei's underwear, and she teased mercilessly at the miko's entrance.

Rei let out a low whimper as Minako toyed with her, circling her thumb around her soft spot. If the blonde kept this up then Rei was going to have to give in. Usually, Rei didn't like being told what to do, but dominant Minako was definitely hot in this context.

"Come for me, Reiko," she whispered softly quickening her pace. "Surrender to me."

Rei's hands clenched tightly as she warred against her desire. She wanted to do exactly as Venus commanded, but she couldn't lose. Not just yet, though she desperately wanted to. She had to prove her point, even if it meant temporarily sacrificing her own pleasure.

"Fuck," she moaned bucking her hips into Mina.

Now was the time to do something, while she had any sense left in her severely lust addled brain. While Minako was distracted kissing her and keeping pace with her thumb, Rei maneuvered her hands to give her leverage. Then, in the spirit of a true Martian, she went on the offensive. Jerking Minako's hand out of her pants, much to her body's disappointment, she pushed the blonde against the opposite wall, lifting her up and sliding her knee between Mina's thighs.

She paused briefly from devouring Minako's lips to whisper softly, "You get love and lust, but I'm the master of passion. So I guess you could call this a mutiny, commander. Do you give up your command?"

"Hell no," Minako replied rebelliously struggling against Rei's strong hands.

Encouraged, Rei ignored Mina's attempts to get free. She placed her own hand in the same position on Minako's body. "Let's hear you sing," she smirked running her lips her lips along Minako's jaw and down into the hollow of her neck.

"God," Minako moaned trying to outlast the miko as she slipped her hand back into the Martian. If they came together, then neither of them truly surrendered right?

"Minako!" Rei couldn't hold back any longer. Her whole body shivered as she felt the senshi of love come at the same time.

With a satisfied sigh, she lowered the blonde's feet back to solid ground, where Mina's knees promptly gave out. Sitting there on the floor, with an almost dopey smile, she looked drugged. Rei echoed the emotion as she leaned back against the cool wall, her body revving back down into neutral. Since when had the temperature gotten so high in here?

"You Minako are a goddess," she mumbled glancing down at her lover.

"And you're my warrior, Reiko," Mina replied turning that hazy smile onto Rei.

Rei couldn't help but grin stupidly back as her heart melted. "Maybe, but never surrendered to you."

"Oh there's always next time," Minako winked rising to her feet.

"Next time," Rei echoed as Mina gave her a quick, but rather chaste kiss. Feeling that all too familiar heat instantaneously flare up again, it suddenly occurred to Mars.

She was well and truly fucked.

**A/N: Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me if you liked it or it needed something or other. I'm not sure. I adore it, but that's just me. It's like loving your children. You kinda have to love them unconditionally, but other people might think they're little shits. Haha my aunt said that so I'm quoting her. Anyway, I was heard this song and it just stuck with me until I put it in the chapter. I wasn't going to use this particular song, but Katy Perry's music has a way of working its way into my brain until I give in. I listened to it while I typed and I think it's goes along rather well, even though I didn't include the whole song cause I wanted to move along to the steaminess. Part of the inspiration for this came from the movie Better than Chocolate, which is great and I highly recommend it. The scene that inspired this is sexy, but cute all wrapped into one. Anyway, I'm trying not to ramble on so much, although I've already failed. So let me know what you think! I love all the reviews I get; it makes me want to write all the time.**


End file.
